


Congratulatory Videos

by car_yl



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Fluff and Mush, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/car_yl/pseuds/car_yl
Summary: Word of Harry and Karrin's engagement is out and Butters has made a collecton of the video's sent to their Paranet account.
Relationships: Harry Dresden/Karrin Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Congratulatory Videos

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I have borrowed characters and a universe from Jim Butcher. I think this one is kind of AU, but maybe not. You judge.

'Engagement videos' said the label on the tiny shielded box holding a flash drive Butters had brought over. He set up my laptop once Harry and I were comfortable, plugged in the drive and left with a jaunty wave of his hand and the word, “Enjoy.” 

RAWLINS:

Henry Rawlins, SI’s current Sr. sergeant grinned into the camera’s lens and began speaking.

“Well Karrin, I know you’ll have to work a miracle for Dresden to actually see this recording. So, I’ll address myself to you.”

Harry grunted as we sat inside the containment circle he’d had woven into the pattern of the carpet he’d added to my living room decor. Threads of various metals making circles of silver, gold, copper and ‘iron’ made a repetitive pattern from the center to the edge like a giant bull’s eye. Yet the soft luxurious wool was pleasant to my bare feet and the color of the raw, un-dyed fibers look well with the rest of the room. Harry does textures well.

“Congratulations on the engagement. Now if Dresden actually gets you to an altar before you turn 50 I’ll win the pool. And if it’s a ‘shotgun’ wedding, I’ll be able to retire a millionaire. He he he.” His laugh was teasing and genuine. “I’m truly happy you two finally got together. Besides, I’ve missed having you two to bet on with the youngsters, dried up my side income considerably.” His eyes twinkled merrily. “I know this’ll make your mom happy Karrin. Keep in touch. Let yourself be happy.” And he reached forward and switched off whatever device he’d been using.

FATHER FORTHILL:

The father’s soft smile appeared on screen. The background was a blank wall, probably in his cell at St. Mary’s.

“Harry, Karrin, Congratulations on the engagement.” He nodded toward the device’s camera. “I do hope that you’ll let me perform whatever form of ceremony you choose to use when the time comes. I know neither of your are technically members of my congregation, but we’ve been through so much together, I feel like you’re my own.” And that was it from the Father.

“What do you think about that?” Harry asked.

“Cross that bridge when we get to it,” I murmured. Harry sighed a sigh I couldn’t quite interpret. Resigned? Exasperated? Accepting? I’d promised him an engagement not a wedding.

THOMAS:

“I know he recorded this on a cell phone,” I thought, “and did he just get out of a shower?” The White Court vampire was grinning ear to ear, his hair more disheveled than his former profession as a hair dresser should ever allow.

“Harry, you dog. How did you ever persuade the lovely Karrin to say yes? And Karrin, I know you love the guy, but are you crazy?” He chuckled softly. Even I could admit it was a very pleasing sound. Of course, it was pleasant. It almost sounded like Harry’s chuckle, almost. “I expect to be Best Man on the big day, little brother. Who knows I may even take a page out of your book one day when I think it’s safe for Justine. Anyway, it’s about time. So when are we getting together for a celebration? Engagement parties ARE a thing.” End of video.

“Best man,” Harry scoffed. “Like I’d want him standing next to me at the altar.”

I decided to ignore that.

MICHAEL:

This was obviously filmed in Michael’s study, We could see Michael adjusting his position in the chair behind his desk before he turned to the phone which was already recording. The wince hadn’t quite faded from his face as he centered his image mid screen. Harry winced in response. But then Michael smiled in that beatific way of his and began speaking.

“Congratulations Harry. Best Wishes Ms. Murphy. I’m so pleased for you both to have finally found each other. I hope you will be as happy as Charity and I are and have been. And Harry, I’m very glad you have chosen to propose before the physical relationship this time.” And he winked at the screen. And Harry and I both blushed in the otherwise empty room as the screen went black.

CHARITY:

It looked as though Charity had come in to use Michael’s set up. Her face was a mixture of sternness and- pleasure?

“Best wishes on your upcoming marriage Ms. Murphy. Please do not delay longer than necessary. Harry needs your guiding hand. Michael and I would both prefer for him to survive long enough for Maggie to graduate high school.”

“Harry, congratulations. I’m both surprised and pleased that a) you actually proposed and b) that Karrin agreed to take you on. But I hope you’ll let me tell Molly.” End of Video.

I gave Harry a sidelong glance.

“Yeah,” he sighed, “all of Faerie knows Karrin. Molly surely does too.”

I took his hand, “I know you would rather have told her yourself.” I said trying to emit sympathy through our linked fingers.

“Had to have Mab’s permission, even for just an engagement,” he sighed. “She insisted on my request being in front of the full court. Even though Molly was off on a mission Mab broadcast the whole thing just like my ‘initiation’. Made me wear Fae armor and kneel and the whole medieval ritual crap.”

“You did that just so you could ask to become engaged?” I asked incredulously.

“You’re worth it,” he murmured while kissing my fingers one at a time. His signature move. I smile at him and leaned in to brush a kiss on his lips. Good thing the next video started then. It would be too much trouble to stop and start the darn thing, but there was a promise of more to come left hanging in the air between us now. I snuggled a little closer under his arm, my head hitting that sweet, hollow spot under the collarbone just right.

I paused the recording. “Have you told Ivy?”

“I sent her an announcement on an embossed card. Hired a calligrapher and had it hand lettered for good measure,” he answered, a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

“Why go to all that trouble? You know she knew the minute you scribbled the note for the calligrapher to letter.” I was puzzled.

“Kind of a respect thing, from my side of the street.”

“I don’t get it, but I’ll take your word for it.” I said. I have learned to accept some of the things Harry Doesn’t explain. “And Kincaid?” I asked with some trepidation.

“I called his service, left a message,” Harry said quietly.

“Thank you,” I said, snuggle back into his shoulder. I hadn’t realized I’d pulled away to watch his face when asking about Kincaid until then. I restarted the recording.

WILL & GEORGIA

Both heads were squeezing into the space of phone camera's screen, and little Natalie bobbing up and down between them. They were somewhere outside but all we could see was sky and clouds.

“We just got the text and couldn’t wait to congratulate you.” Georgia laughed, smiling into the lens.

“Yes,” said Will, “about time and when’s the wedding?”

“I want to be a flower girl.” Natalie shrieked in that way only a preschooler can manage.

Will and Georgia just laughed at that and the screen went black.

Harry gave me a glance with eyebrows raised. “What do you say to that?”

“Fat chance?” I queried and Harry grinned.

MAC:

A grainy video of Mac behind the bar. Mac plopped down a green bottle on the bar. It had a label which read, “Wedding Brew”. “Needs 60 days,” he said. End of video.

We traded a look. “Gosh, I’d hate to miss out on a bespoke brew of Mac’s,” Harry said.  
I just turned back to the screen.

BUTTERS:

Not filmed at the morgue. With that bank of computers it must be his study at home and, uh oh, that had to be Bob’s skull sitting just behind him, also facing the computer screen.

“I’m going to play you a wedding polka at the reception. Plan on it. That is all.”

We both smiled at that.

“I’m quit annoyed that you chose to do this AFTER giving me to the new boss, Harry. You know how much I’ve wanted to SEE you two get together, by which I mean, get it on.” The lechery obvious in Bob’s tone of voice. 

“Never gonna happen Bob,” Harry said to the screen as if it was something he’d repeated a million times. I poked him and raised my eyebrows in an unspoken question. “I never let Bob watch or listen to ANY of my intimate encounters. EVER.” Harry assured me. 

“Good,” was all I said.

Then Andi and Marci could be seen pushing Butters out of the way, jostling and giggling at the screen. It was impossible to make out the exacts wording as they were talking over each other but the gist was. “Yay, it’s about time. When’s the wedding?” End of video and the last one. So far.

I sighed. “Everybody’s going to be asking that from now on, aren’t they?” 

“Yep,” Harry smirked in an annoyingly triumphant way.

“Take care of that, Harry,” I ordered, “This whole engagement was your idea.”

“How?” The look on his face a bit stricken.

“Your problem,” I retorted a little sharply.

LATER

This message went out on a blast communique’ over the Paranet and a blast text sent by Butters to the ‘inner circle’ (Butters term):

To the friends and family of Harry Dresden and Karrin Murphy,

Thank-you one and all for your congratulations and best wishes. We are glad to share our happiness with you and appreciate that you are happy for us. However, there is no date yet set for the wedding.

When Karrin finally decides that she wants to actually tie the knot, I will drop everything and run, not walk, to the courthouse to apply for the license. I will then call Father Forthill to clear a half-hour time slot for the very next day, since you only have to wait 24 hours in Illinois. I will gather up whichever 2 friends or family members are free for that time slot to act as witnesses, grab Maggie and we will be married with no one else in attendance, no fanfare and no warning. It’s safer that way and you all know it.

So, watch the 3rd finger of Karrin’s left hand and when you see two rings instead of one, you’ll know we made it official.

Thanks again, Harry

Mac got a handwritten note that read; I hope that brew keeps Mac. Best to make up a batch and keep it on hand, just in case. Harry


End file.
